


Красотка-2

by Cammia



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Prostitution, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Имс - профессиональный хастлер и не может бросить это занятие. Встреча с новым клиентом впервые заставляет его влюбиться - и приносит новые проблемы.<br/>Фик к прекрасному коллажу Bri An: http://ipic.su/img/img7/fs/fcnkth.1408975643.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красотка-2

Имсу встречались два типа людей.  
Первые, когда он сообщал «Я занимаюсь проституцией», смотрели на него как на чумного или принимались читать (иногда кричать) лекции о морали и распущенности.  
Вторые – и они раздражали сильнее - романтизировали профессию хастлера. Имс считал, что они пересмотрели фильмов с Джулией Робертс.  
Сам он в проституции не видел ничего романтичного или позорного, работа как работа, не хуже и не лучше других. Иногда даже приятно, если попадется клиент без заскоков или симпатичный. Плюс хороший заработок. Заработок, правда, в немалой части уходил к Гэри, из-за чего Имсу приходилось все еще обитать в съемной квартире. Хотя иные хастлеры с пятилетним опытом успевали обзавестись собственным жильем, причем неплохим.  
Имс закрыл вкладку местного агентства недвижимости и переключился на сайт знакомств. В последнее время он стал основным источником клиентов. И хотя сначала Имс отнесся к такому методу с подозрением, позже оценил удобство: не нужно, как когда-то, искать по барам или клубам. А нарваться на психопата можно при любом раскладе.  
Из постоянных клиентов никто не появлялся, зато в анкету на сайте знакомств заглянул некий arthur1309. Письмо было не пошлым или игривым, как обычно от клиентов, а по-деловому сухим. Мужчина спрашивал, сколько возьмет Имс и когда сможет приехать.  
Тот заглянул в анкету и недовольно поморщился, обнаружив пустую страничку без фотографий.  
«Пришлешь фото? Я не езжу к анонимам»,- набрал он в окне чата.  
Едва он нажал кнопку «Отправить», пискнул сигнал мобильного. Еще не открыв СМС, Имс уже знал, что там будет: извинения и просьба о деньгах. Гэри словно чувствовал, когда они появлялись. Имс привычно подумал, не послать ли его подальше, но знал, что так не сделает. Утешало только, что сумма на этот раз требовалась небольшая. Как раз потребовать с нового клиента.  
Кстати о нем…  
Имс удивленно уставился на фото. Он привлекал в основном скромных мужчин или парней, которым в обычной жизни часто не хватало смелости даже признать свою ориентацию, не говоря о том, чтобы ее отстаивать. Их привлекали снимки, которые сам фотограф, сделавший для Имса портфолио, метко окрестил как «товар лицом»: мышцы руки и груди подчеркнуты освещением, татуировки на виду, джинсы с низкой посадкой открывают ровно столько, чтобы пробудить воображение. И, конечно, нахальная улыбка - затаенный намек на будущие наслаждения. Образ получился диковатым и привлекал тех, кому собственной дикости не хватало.  
Поэтому Имс ожидал увидеть человека из этой категории: неуверенного в себе, может, не очень красивого.  
Парень некрасивым не был. Имсу пришло на ум слово «изысканный»: аристократичное лицо, аккуратно зачесанные темные волосы. Фото было, видимо, сделано на работе: парень был одет в костюм с жилетом и галстуком. Имс даже рассмеялся от неожиданности: словно ему прислали фото для резюме, а не для свидания.  
Помедлив, он скопировал ссылку и отправил ее в Гугл. Поисковик после небольшого раздумья сообщил, что совпадений не найдено. То ли arthur1309 использовал фото кого-то из знакомых, то ли был самым что ни на есть реальным. Имсу стало любопытно и захотелось проверить догадку.  
«Сегодня в 8 – подойдет?»  
Внизу окошка чата замелькал карандашик.  
«Ок. Какой у тебя размер?»  
Имс сразу догадался, что парень спрашивает не про размер обуви или одежды. Вопрос, на самом деле, был довольно частым. Но впервые после него не последовали сальности: клиент дождался ответа, скинул адрес и отключился. Имс подождал еще немного, на тот случай, если клиент вздумает поболтать или пофлиртовать и выглядеть непринужденно. Чисто деловой подход его заинтересовал, как и внешность.  
\- Если ты настоящий, - сообщил он компьютеру, - я устрою тебе самый горячий секс в твоей жизни.  
Он написал Гэри и начал собираться.

***

\- Имс?  
\- Он самый. Можно?  
Парень, стоявший в дверях, посторонился, впуская Имса в квартиру. Тот улыбнулся, с любопытством оглядываясь. Дом произвел на него хорошее впечатление: элитная новостройка, пристанище зажиточной молодежи и бездетных пар. Приятно иметь дело с кем-то состоятельным.  
Просторная прихожая поразила его своей пустотой. Пара картин на стенах да столик с вазой идеальных, будто восковых цветов. Клиент остановился около него, обернувшись к Имсу.  
\- Разуйся, пожалуйста.  
Имс оглянулся и увидел у стены аккуратные ряды обуви. Сам хозяин был босиком.  
\- Серьезно? - вырвалось у него.  
Артур приподнял брови.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Просьбы в его голосе не было, только непреклонность.  
Разуваясь, Имс исподтишка разглядывал своего клиента. Тот, к счастью, оказался точной копией своей фотографии. Те же гладкие зачесанные волосы и умное внимательное лицо. Только вместо жилетки и галстука – рубашка и джинсы.  
Симпатичный, отметил Имс. Как раз из таких, какие ему нравились: худощавый и подтянутый. И задница аппетитная, отметил он, идя вслед за хозяином.  
Зайдя в гостиную, Имс не выдержал:  
\- Тебя ограбили?  
\- Это минимализм, - с прохладцей ответил Артур. - Слышал о таком?  
\- Прости, не сдержался.  
Имс походя коснулся спинки дивана. Дорогая кожа была окрашена в ослепительно белый цвет, как и пара кресел, и столик в центре комнаты. Кроме этого небольшого уголка уюта в гостиной присутствовала только огромная плазменная панель - и все. Словно квартира не была жилой и служила перевалочным пунктом.  
Вероятно, так и было. Имс мысленно подсчитал примерную стоимость обстановки. Такие вещи мог позволить себе только очень богатый трудоголик.  
\- Чем займемся?  
\- Раздевайся, - велел Артур, садясь в кресло.  
\- Здесь?  
Дом стоял в отдалении от остальных, но Имса все равно смущали огромные окна, не закрытые ни жалюзи, ни шторами.  
\- Я думал, хастлеры не так капризны.  
В другое время Имс после этой фразы развернулся бы и ушел. Он терпеть не мог, когда клиенты начинали подчеркивать его положение. За красивым словом "хастлер" ясно слышалось банальное "шлюха".  
Но сейчас он вспомнил утренний звонок Гэри и засунул гордость куда подальше. Клиент хочет шоу? Клиент получит шоу.  
Он нарочито медленно расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке. Неторопливо снял ее, обнажая накачанное тело и россыпь татуировок.  
Артур старался казаться бесстрастным, но Имс уловил в его глазах похотливый огонек. Когда он остался обнаженным, клиент неосознанно подался вперед, впиваясь в него взглядом.  
Имс потянулся к ремню брюк, но ему велели:  
\- Подожди.  
Артур рассматривал его, ласкал взглядом сильные мышцы. Изучил татуировки на плече и груди. Имс уже приготовился к тому, что сейчас его попросят повернуться, но Артур кивнул: можно дальше. Сам он закинул ногу на ногу, скрывая эрекцию.  
Но месть не удалась. В первую очередь потому, что Имс сам завелся. Он сам не мог объяснить, почему это случилось именно сейчас. Он далеко не в первый раз раздевался перед мужчинами. И некоторые из них были намного симпатичнее этого Артура. Но в его взгляде было что-то такое, голод и жадное любопытство, которое завело гораздо больше, чем самая эротичная ситуация.  
Расстегнув молнию, Имс спустил брюки ниже, эротично качнув бедрами. Стояк мешал, но он справился с этой задачей. Хотя приказа не было, Имс присел на второе кресло, напротив Артура. На дорогой белой коже он со своими хулиганскими татуировками и телом уличного драчуна наверняка смотрелся провокационно. Стянул с себя брюки с бельем и снова поднялся, давая себя рассмотреть с ног до головы.  
В голове мелькнула мысль, что их в этот момент могут увидеть. Какой-нибудь чокнутый вуайерист с огромным телескопом. И отвращения Имс при этой мысли не почувствовал. Только сильное возбуждение.  
Взгляд Артура сместился ниже. Скользнул по его подтянутому животу, узким бедрам и сосредоточился на эрегированном, напряженном члене.  
"Успокойся, - велел Имс себе. - Не первый смазливый мужик в твоей жизни". Но член задорно взбрыкнул, когда Артур еще немного сдвинулся вперед, чтобы лучше видеть.  
\- Нравится? - спросил Имс.  
Губы Артура едва шевельнулись.  
\- Неплохо.  
\- А ты будешь раздеваться?  
В вечернем свете, падавшем из окон, Артур казался прекрасной статуей: бледный, прекрасно одетый и неподвижный. Имс почему-то был уверен, что в постели он будет более чем живым. Ему уже попадался такой тип мужчин: подчеркнуто спокойные, всегда на контроле, они находили отдушину, в которой могли выпустить напряжение. Для Артура такой отдушиной, вероятно, стал секс.  
\- Помочь? - предложил Имс, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало не так заинтересованно.  
\- Да.  
Имс не удивился бы, прикажи тот опуститься на колени и подползти. Но Артур просто поманил его пальцем, а когда Имс подошел ближе, приглашающее развел ноги. Тот понятливо опустился на колени перед креслом и потянулся к его ширинке. Артур откинулся на спинку, внимательно наблюдая.  
Имс почувствовал себя ребенком, который открывает рождественский подарок. Он потянул вниз язычок молнии, чувствуя под одеждой напряженную тяжесть члена. На стильных боксерах спереди отчетливо виднелось влажное пятно. Имсу отчего-то захотелось прикоснуться к нему языком, попробовать на вкус. От этой мысли он невольно облизнул губы. И увидел, что взгляд Артура остановился на них. Улыбнувшись, Имс потянул брюки вниз вместе с бельем. Клиент приподнял бедра, чтобы упростить задачу.  
Член был ему под стать: аккуратный и красивый. Лобок аккуратно выбрит, и кожа приятно гладкая. Когда Имс обхватил его пенис пальцами, на щеках Артура проступил слабый румянец.  
\- Чего бы ты хотел? – спросил Имс негромко. Он слышал, что его голос стал более низким и хриплым от возбуждения.  
\- Отсоси.  
Приказ был быстрым и четким. Имс усмехнулся:  
\- На своей работе ты, наверное, большой начальник.  
Артур проигнорировал его слова.  
\- Презервативы на столе.  
Имс невольно улыбнулся, увидев аккуратно разложенные презервативы. Что примечательно, двух размеров. Выходит, милый Артур не зря интересовался его членом. Конечно, у Имса все было с собой, но такая забота его тронула.  
Он надорвал упаковку и аккуратно раскатал презерватив по члену Артура. Тот глубоко вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Имс следил за ним исподтишка, когда медленно обхватывал ствол губами.  
Он знал, какое впечатление это производит на клиентов. О том, что его губы созданы для минета и поцелуев, слышал столько раз, что сбился со счета. И умел сыграть на этом. Вот и Артур не сводил взгляда с его губ. Имс старался специально для него, демонстрируя свое мастерство.  
Член у Артура был идеально прямой и ровный, такой как раз удобно принимать в горло до самого основания. Имс насадился на него, чувствуя, как головка упирается в небо и скользит дальше. Осторожно выдохнул, чтобы перевести дыхание и услышал такой же вздох, но более судорожный, сверху.  
Артур положил руку ему на затылок, не подталкивая, просто чтобы ощутить движения Имса. Дышал он прерывисто, рвано, то и дело сбиваясь на короткие довольные стоны.  
Хватило его ненадолго. Минуты три - и он вздрогнул в оргазме. Имс напоследок провел языком вдоль его члена, выпуская изо рта и втайне жалея, что вместо горячей плоти под языком только скользкий латекс. Он бы не отказался попробовать Артура на вкус.  
Тот убрал со лба выбившуюся челку, растрепав волосы. Так Артур выглядел моложе и беззащитнее. И гораздо симпатичнее. Имс поймал себя на том, что пялится слишком пристально.  
Взгляд Артура остановился на его промежности  
\- Ты не кончил.  
\- Расслабься, милый. Я здесь ради тебя, а не ради себя. И знаешь, если мы переберемся в постель, я смогу сделать для тебя еще что-нибудь.  
Имс поднялся с колен, не смущаясь ни наготы, ни стояка, и протянул Артуру руку. Тот, поколебавшись, принял ее. Узкая ладонь с аккуратным маникюром оказалась неожиданно горячей. Имс сжал ее и не отпускал, пока они не оказались в спальне.  
Минимализм добрался и сюда. После виденного Имс опасался увидеть голую лежанку на полу, как в японском доме, но кровать все же имелась, низкая и просторная.  
У постели он взялся за пуговки на рубашке Артура, дождался согласного кивка и помог ему раздеться.  
Артур оказался именно таким, как ему представлялось: худощавый, гибкий, словно хлыст. Не тощий, с ясно проглядывавшими мускулами.  
Снимая с него брюки, Имс не удержался и погладил ногу от бедра до колена.  
\- Ты нереально красивый, знаешь.  
\- Знаю, - ответил Артур, и на этот раз Имсу почудилась еле заметная улыбка. - Ты тоже очень красив.  
Имс растерянно заморгал.  
\- Спасибо.  
Комплименты были ему не в новинку, но от подчеркнуто холодного Артура он их не ждал.  
\- Мне нравятся твои татуировки.  
Артур погладил маски на правой половине груди.  
\- Тебе идет...  
\- Спасибо.  
\- ...так пошло.  
\- Вдвойне спасибо.  
От прикосновений Артура внизу живота словно разгорелся огонь. Член и яйца болезненно тянуло, и Имс в который раз приказал себе успокоиться. Артур не торопясь осматривал его, проводя руками по телу. Несильно ущипнул сосок, отчего Имс охнул.  
\- Надеюсь, трогать можно? - осведомился Артур, потирая сосок пальцами.  
\- Что захочешь, кроме поцелуев.  
\- Знаю, я смотрел "Красотку".  
\- Мой любимый фильм.  
\- Ты поэтому стал проституткой?  
\- Предпочитаю слово "хастлер", - отозвался Имс сквозь зубы. Руки Артура добрались до паха и кружили вокруг члена, поглаживая бедра. Сдерживаться становилось все труднее.  
А Артур, похоже нарочно тянул время. В его глазах притаилась смешинка, и Имс решил, что тому просто нравится его дразнить и мучить. Если бы перед ним был парень, с которым они встретились, чтобы потрахаться, Имс завалил бы его, не задумываясь. Но сейчас приходилось терпеть, пока клиент наиграется. Это было мучительно. И прекрасно.  
К счастью, Артур и сам завелся во время этого осмотра. Они стояли так близко, что их пенисы почти касались друг друга.  
Имс, забывшись, чуть было не прижал к себе Артура. Но вовремя опомнился и, чтобы отыграться, нахально положил руки на ягодицы. Задница, как и все остальное у Артура, была совершенством. Имс вспомнил его спокойное "знаю" в ответ на комплимент. Еще бы не знал. Он же и правда идеал. Такие парни не разгуливают по улицам и чаще встречаются на отфотошопленных страничках гей-порно. Интересно, что помешало такому совершенству найти себе нормального парня вместо хастлера?  
Артур потянул его за собой на постель.  
\- Надень презерватив.  
Это было именно то, на что Имс надеялся. Артур устроился на животе, обхватив подушку и приподняв бедра. Имс выдавил смазку из тюбика и, сдерживая нетерпение, коснулся его.  
Мышцы неохотно подались пальцам. Артур, похоже, не часто баловал себя сексом и на ощупь воспринимался совсем как целочка. Имс постарался подготовить его как можно деликатнее. Ввел сначала один палец, потом осторожно добавил второй.  
\- Я сейчас засну.  
Голос Артура, пусть немного сбившийся из-за неровного дыхания, прозвучал насмешливо.  
Разозлившись, Имс втолкнул пальцы резче и развел их "ножницами". Артур ахнул и попытался сжаться. Но Имс несильно хлопнул его по ягодице, призывая расслабиться. Они не обговорили такие моменты, и он не знал, понравится ли это клиенту, поэтому действовал наугад. И похоже, не ошибся. Артур постарался расслабиться, и скоро уже подмахивал его пальцам, тесно сжимая их внутри.  
Имс тайком пережал основание своего члена, чтобы не кончить раньше времени и не опозориться. Могучую потенцию он считал главным своим достоинством, как хастлера. Ему ничего не стоило завестись почти с любым клиентом. А от такого прекрасного вида яйца поджались, словно он вот-вот кончит.  
Артур изгибался под ним, приподнимаясь на руках, чтобы быть еще ближе, принять больше. Напряженная спина блестела от пота, а зрелище собственных пальцев, исчезающих между крепких половинок, сводило с ума.  
\- Давай, - шепнул Артур, и вовремя: еще немного - и Имс позорно капитулировал бы.  
Он аккуратно пристроился сзади и толкнулся в ждущее его тело.  
От наслаждения задохнулись оба. Но если Артур себя отпустил и теперь двигался резко и неровно, получая максимум наслаждения, Имс старался себя контролировать. Он придерживал Артура за бедра и входил резкими размашистыми толчками. Горячее тело тесно сжимало его, и ощущение было восхитительным.  
Артур, уже не сдерживаясь, постанывал в подушку, предоставив инициативу Имсу. Тот, не удержавшись, наклонился и коснулся губами мокрой от пота спины. Артур вряд ли почувствовал этот легчайший поцелуй. Он отдавался так отчаянно, словно это был последний секс в его жизни. Кончая, он так сильно сжал Имса внутри, что тот немедленно последовал за ним.  
Пару минут они лежали рядом, приходя в себя. Артур прикрыл глаза, но Имс отчего-то знал, что он не спит.  
В спальне, как и в гостиной, окна не были загорожены. Уже стемнело, и окна домов напротив казались россыпью драгоценных камней. Прекрасный вид из окна дорогой квартиры. Имсу всегда нравилось такое жилье, но зависимость Гэри ставила крест на всех мечтах о подобной квартире.  
\- Чем ты зарабатываешь? - спросил он без особого любопытства.  
\- Хочешь понять, не продешевил ли?  
\- Шлюхи не всегда думают о деньгах.  
\- Хастлеры.  
\- Точно. Ты быстро учишься.  
Артур сел на постели и потянулся за наручными часами, лежащими на низкой тумбочке рядом с кроватью. Имс воспринял это как намек на уход.  
\- Не возражаешь, если перед уходом загляну в ванную?  
\- За той дверью. Полотенце на сушилке.  
Без подсказки Имс ванную не нашел бы: дверная панель была ловко замаскирована под цвет стены, а ручка смотрелась декоративным украшением.  
Он наскоро сполоснулся. Покосился на одинокий гель на полке, но так и не решился им воспользоваться. Решил, что полноценный душ примет дома.  
К тому моменту, когда он вышел, в одном полотенце, Артур успел полностью одеться и пригладить волосы. Сейчас он выглядел так, будто у них и не было страстного секса десять минут назад. Рядом с ним Имс почувствовал себя так, будто заявился голышом на званый вечер.  
Артур принес его одежду в спальню и сложил на краю постели. Ботинки аккуратно поставил рядом с постелью. Имс хотел пошутить про первоклассный сервис, но не стал. Пока он одевался, Артур поджидал его в гостиной с конвертом наготове.  
\- Как договаривались.  
Имс мельком заглянул внутрь и кивнул.  
Уходить было жаль. Да и Артур не спешил его выпроваживать.  
\- Есть быстрый способ с тобой связаться? Или опять придется договариваться по чату?  
Имс, приятно удивленный его вопросом, продиктовал свой номер.  
\- Что за имя такое - Имс? - спросил он мимоходом.  
\- Фамилия.  
\- Больше похоже на псевдоним.  
\- Чем и пользуюсь. Звони в любое время.  
Артур кивнул, но особо довольным он не выглядел. Имс не удивился бы, если бы никогда больше не увидел этого парня.  
Что не помешало ему подрочить дома, вспоминая умопомрачительное тело клиента. В фантазиях он отсасывал Артуру, не размениваясь на резинку, и крепко, до боли целовал красивые губы.

***

Гэри поджидал его в кафе.  
\- У тебя есть деньги? – спросил он, не поздоровавшись. – Я заказал кофе.  
\- Есть.  
Имс заботливо хлопнул его по плечу и оглядел с ног до головы. Гэри был одет в шмотки, которые Имс сам ему выбрал и купил. Поначалу он делал Гэри дорогие подарки, но очень скоро понял, что любая мало-мальски ценная вещь не задерживается у того в руках. И стал покупать вместо дизайнерской одежды и часов что-то попроще. По крайней мере, это в качестве ставки не примут.  
А вот лицо Гэри внушало беспокойство. Воспаленные глаза покраснели и покрылись сеточкой сосудов. Светло-русые волосы были встрепаны, а пухлые красивые губы обветрились от того, что Гэри постоянно их облизывал. Но смотрелся он все равно привлекательно. Мальчик-бариста за стойкой поглядывал на их столик чаще, чем требовалось.  
Услышав про деньги, Гэри успокоился.  
\- Извини, что опять дергаю.  
Имс жестом прервал его и подвинул через стол конверт, врученный Артуром. Гэри заглянул внутрь и с облегчением выдохнул.  
\- Спасибо, Билли. Ты меня так выручил…  
\- Я думал, ты закончил с играми, - сказал Имс осторожно, чтобы не обидеть его. Но Гэри тут же поскучнел и уставился через стеклянную витрину на улицу. Деньги он уже спрятал в карман.  
\- Да-да, - сказа он рассеянно. – Но была возможность отыграться.  
«Отыгрался?» - хотел спросить Имс, но прикусил язык.  
\- Ты много для меня делаешь, - продолжил Гэри. – Я знаю, что деньги тебе нелегко достаются. Прости, что заставляю тебя это делать.  
\- Брось, я бы все равно этим занимался. Иногда мне это даже в радость. Сегодня, например.  
Они сделали вид, что забыли о предыдущей теме и перешли к новой. Имс вкратце описал Артура. Его портрет получился, пожалуй, даже симпатичнее оригинала. Он часто рассказывал Гэри байки о клиентах. Но над Артуром подтрунивать не хотелось.  
\- Ты еще с ним увидишься?  
\- Хотелось бы, - сказал Имс честно.  
Он заметил, что Гэри уже поглядывает на часы (подделка «ролекса», которую Имс подарил ему на прошлое Рождество). Тогда он деликатно завершил разговор и оплатил общий счет.  
На прощание Гэри крепко обнял его и благодарно поцеловал в щеку. Имс вдохнул запах дешевого одеколона, и сердце защемило от нежности. Он сгреб Гэри в объятья и задержал так дольше, чем требовалось.  
-Я все верну, когда будут деньги, - услышал он бормотание над ухом.  
Имс кивнул, разжимая руки. Он слышал это примерно раз в месяц и давно не воспринимал слова всерьез. Он подождал, глядя вслед Гэри, пока тот не скрылся в толпе. Поднял руку, думая остановить такси, но тут же опустил, вспомнив, что почти нет при себе наличных. Да и лимит на карточке еще не успел восстановиться после предыдущей их встречи. Значит, клиента придется подыскать как можно быстрее.  
Жаль, конечно, что ему не попадется такой же милашка, как вчера.

***

Артур позвонил через три недели. Имс сразу узнал прохладный бесстрастный голос и к своему удивлению понял, что рад его слышать. Артур был лаконичен: договорился о новой встрече в своей квартире и положил трубку. Опуская телефон на стол, Имс поймал в зеркале свое отражение. Он улыбался до ушей.  
Во время второй встречи Артур показался ему усталым и измотанным. Но на Имса ему сил вполне хватило. На самом деле он накинулся на хастлера сразу, как тот переступил порог. И раздел сам, Имс только подставлялся под его торопливые руки, а потом помог раздеться Артуру. В остальном программа осталась прежней: минет в гостиной, на виду у всего города, и головокружительный секс в спальне.  
Имс дал себе слово на этот раз сохранять самообладание, но все полетело к чертям. Слишком уж горячо Артур подмахивал в постели. Он опять развернулся на живот и предоставил Имсу полную свободу действий. Тот трахал его быстро и жестко. Пока Артур на него не смотрел, можно было не притворяться, что он делает это только согласно сценарию. Все получилось само собой, и Имсу не раз пришлось напомнить себе, что их встреча далека от свидания.  
Потом он все же заставил себя выпустить Артура. Перекатился на спину и незаметно снял презерватив. Клиент устроился рядом и потянулся за сигаретами на прикроватной тумбочке. Щелчок зажигалки в тишине прозвучал громко.  
Имс ждал, что его попросят уйти, но Артур молчал. Поэтому он решил нарушить тишину сам:  
\- Ты так и не сказал в прошлый раз, чем занимаешься?  
\- Это обязательно?  
\- Нет, но мне интересно. Клиенты с хастлерами не только трахаются. Многие и поболтать любят.  
Артур молча протянул ему пачку сигарет. Имс помотал головой.  
\- Ты занимаешься криминалом?  
\- С чего такие выводы?  
\- Насмотрелся всякого и научился узнавать таких людей.  
Артур задумчиво выдохнул дым.  
\- Ты не далек от истины, - произнес он наконец.  
\- Я так и думал. Наркотики? Оружие? Азартные игры?  
\- Ни то, ни другое и не третье. Тебя совсем не пугает, что клиент может быть связан с криминалом?  
\- Меня пугает, только если клиент достает во время секса нож. Бывало и такое.  
\- Зачем тогда этим занялся? Думал, что тебя, как в твоем любимом фильме, подберет принц?  
\- Почему нет, принцы встречаются и в реальной жизни. Ты, например.  
Повисла пауза. Имс сообразил, что Артур может воспринять его слова как намек на содержание.  
\- Не думай, я не прошусь в домашние любимцы. Просто глядя на тебя, я понимаю, что принцы не перевелись, и это здорово. Признайся, ты из какой-нибудь аристократической семьи?  
\- А из какой семьи ты? - ответил Артур вопросом на вопрос. Если он надеялся смутить этим Имса, у него ничего не вышло. Тот с готовностью ответил:  
\- Из семьи потомственных актеров.  
\- Почему же ты сам не стал актером?  
\- Как это не стал? У меня за плечами театральная школа.  
Имс ткнул пальцем в маски, плачущую и смеющуюся, на своей груди. И, предвосхищая следующий вопрос, сказал:  
\- Но хастлерам платят больше.  
\- Не обидно, что учился зря?  
\- Совсем не зря. Проституция - очень творческая профессия. Кем я только не был: принцессой Леей, Эдвардом Калленом, тем типом из "Пятидесяти оттенков серого". Если у тебя есть какая-нибудь фантазия, с радостью помогу ее осуществить. Хочешь, в следующий раз я буду Джулией Робертс, а ты Ричардом Гиром?  
\- Знаешь, что, - сказал Артур, гася в пепельнице сигарету. - Хватит болтовни. Иди в душ, а потом я тебя отымею.  
\- Мне нравится, как четко ты формулируешь приказы, - сообщил Имс, скатываясь с постели. И уже на пороге обернулся к нему:  
\- Ты работорговец?  
Артур покачал головой.

***

Они встречались нерегулярно. Однажды Артур позвонил ему дважды на неделе, но потом он пропал на три месяца. Имс не спрашивал ни о чем. Хоть он и утверждал, что связь с криминалом его не беспокоит, ввязываться в это или узнавать лишнее он не собирался. Хватало проблем с Гэри.  
Как Имс и ожидал, первый заработок от Артура Гэри проиграл за один же вечер. Имс давал ему деньги еще дважды, а потом решительно потребовал снова пойти к врачу. Хотя и сам уже не верил в успех: Гэри дважды проходил лечение, в том числе и в клинике, куда Имс снова отправил его от полной безнадежности.  
В этот раз загнать Гэри к специалисту удалось лишь угрозами о прекращении содержания. Из-за этого они в очередной раз поссорились, но Имсу было плевать. Он чувствовал, то вся эта ситуация ему приелась. Словно хомяку, который носится в своем хомячьем колесе: бесконечный бег на месте, постоянный возврат все на то же место.  
А однажды его накрыло ясным ощущением, что он скучает по Артуру. Это случилось в магазине живописи, куда Имса занесло вместе с одним из приятелей.  
На стене в спальне Артура висела репродукция, совершенно чудовищная на взгляд Имса: наляпанные на холсте квадраты, краска с некоторых потекла и размазалась по полотну. По обмолвкам Артура он понял, что художник был у него в любимчиках. И потому, когда в речи продавца мелькнула знакомая фамилия, его первым желанием было немедленно приобрести картину в подарок. Она была такой же страшной (снова кричащие краски, но на этот раз не квадраты, а цифры), но наверняка понравилась бы Артуру.  
Пришлось напомнить себе, что хастлеры клиентам подарки не дарят. Наоборот - иногда бывает. У Имса до сих пор хранилась пара потрясающих платиновых запонок, подаренных особенно щедрым клиентом из Японии. Но преподнести подарок клиенту, неважно, Артуру или тому японцу, значило бы нарушить границу. А он слишком дорожил встречами с Артуром.  
Дело было не только в сексе, хотя он, не теряя техничности и легкой отстраненности, становился все лучше и лучше.  
Артур понемногу вылезал из своей скорлупы. Теперь в перерывах между сексом они болтали. Так Имс узнал о любимом художнике Артура, а тот - о театральных временах Имса и его маленькой квартире, «на последнем этаже, самый лучший номер». Артур, не смущаясь, спросил, почему Имс не снимет жилье получше. Тот уклонился от темы, переведя разговор на Артура.  
Предложил во время секса читать стихи - "такой утонченной натуре, как ты, наверняка понравится". В тот раз он впервые увидел улыбку Артура. По его лицу разбежались веселые морщинки, словно солнечные лучики. Но солнце угасло, когда Имс сказал, что готов сделать предложение хоть сейчас, только из-за его улыбки. Артур старался соблюдать границу между ними, избегая малейшего намека на личные отношения.  
Кстати о личном - Имс однажды спросил:  
\- Почему ты покупаешь секс? Ты можешь получить любого парня. Ни один не откажет.  
Артур пожал плечами.  
\- Это слишком хлопотно. И небезопасно. Хастлеры тщательно следят за своим здоровьем, а вот при бесплатном сексе с незнакомцем есть риск нарваться на ЗППП. А еще человек может захотеть отношений.  
\- А ты, значит, против любви?  
\- Не против. Но не сейчас. Мой ритм жизни не оставляет времени на любовь. Вот когда я закончу с делами и выйду в бессрочный отпуск, можно будет подумать и о личной жизни.  
\- Звякни мне тогда. Я человек проверенный. К тому же хорош в сексе, а это уже кое-что.  
Артур повернулся к Имсу и запустил руку ему между ног.  
\- Да. Это немало.

***

За своей работой и участившимися встречами с Артуром Имс совсем позабыл о Гэри, расслабился. И зря.  
Врач позвонил уже под вечер. Пряча за вежливостью раздражение, сообщил, что больше не может держать Гэри в клинике. Имс, набирая одной рукой сообщение в чате, другой придерживал телефон. Стараясь говорить убедительно, попытался договориться о хотя бы паре недель для Гэри. Ладно, об одной. Если вопрос в оплате, он...  
\- Вопрос не в оплате. Мистер Имс, мы не можем держать в больнице человека, который против этого. Он дееспособен и отвечает за себя сам. Так что если он захочет уйти...  
\- Стоп! Подождите! Он ушел? Гэри ушел?  
\- Да. Мы вернули часть оплаты за неиспользованное время. Пациент пожелал получить деньги наличными. Обычно мы это не практикуем…  
\- Вы дали Гэри деньги?!  
\- Мистер Имс, я повторяю, мы ничего не можем сделать, если взрослый и дееспособный пациент решит...  
Имс нажал на кнопку сброса, не дослушав. Набрал номер Гэри. Вежливый женский голос сообщил, что абонент недоступен. Имс лично пополнял счет, значит, Гэри просто отключил трубку. Стараясь не материться, Имс набрал его номер еще пару раз, но снова без результата.  
Не выходя из чата, он захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Общаться с кем-то из клиентов сегодня было выше его сил. Снова появилось неприятное ощущение, что он бежит, словно крыса в закольцованном лабиринте. В детстве Имс развлекался, рисуя такие лабиринты. Его завораживала их запутанность, то, как плавно один коридор перетекал в другой, словно нити кружева. А сейчас его самого засунули в такую вот ловушку.  
Горло перехватило, Имс почувствовал, что задыхается. Опустил голову между колен, стараясь дышать глубоко и ровно. Постепенно приступ паники отступил, и Имс снова смог размышлять здраво.  
Куда пошел Гэри - вопрос излишний. И за что только он отвалил чертовым врачам кучу денег, если те спокойно вручили их игроману и разве что не ручкой помахали вслед.  
Вот только Имс давно не знал, где Гэри играет. Тот ловко шифровался после того раза, как Имс вытащил его из задней комнаты за ночным клубом.  
К полуночи Имс совершил по комнате прогулку длиной в пару километров и допил остатки алкоголя, что нашел на кухне. Коньяк остался еще от тех времен, когда Имс изредка принимал клиентов на дому. Пока один из них, некрасивый мальчик-девственник, не принял любезность профессионального хастлера за симпатию. Он осаждал Имса несколько недель. Тот еле избавился от настойчивого ухажера и сделал выводы. А вот коньяк остался. И пришелся кстати.  
Звонок раздался после полуночи, когда злость Имса уже погасла и осталось глухое беспокойство. Вот только звонили в дверь. Только тем, что Имс извелся и накрутил себя за несколько часов можно было объяснить то, что он даже не посмотрел в глазок. Распахнул дверь, ожидая увидеть Гэри.  
Но вместо этого в проем, чтобы он не успел закрыть дверь, просунулся носок тяжелого ботинка. Его обладатель, угрюмый и плотный, оттер Имса, просачиваясь в квартиру. Следом за ним проник такой же парень и, наконец, третий, ниже предыдущих, худее и старше, но державшийся с таким видом, что сразу становилось ясно, кто тут хозяин.  
Он улыбнулся одними губами. В узком вытянутом лице сквозило что-то лисье.  
\- Не бойся. Мы не бить тебя пришли.  
Имс поискал взглядом за их спинами Гэри.  
\- Мы одни, - сообщил мужчина, присаживаясь в кресло. Один из парней закрыл дверь и остановился около нее. Второй обошел Имса и замер у двери в спальню.  
\- Садись, - предложил главный. - Давай поговорим.  
В руках он держал большой белый конверт и махнул им приглашающе в сторону дивана.  
Имс даже не стал спрашивать, где Гэри. Он послушно опустился на указанное место. Если бы речь шла только о нем, он бы не потерпел вторжения. Внутри поднималась ярость. Гэри, как всегда, сковал его по рукам и ногам. Имс подумал что, когда все это закончится, он запрет чертова игромана в своей квартире. Или просто махнет рукой и попробует о нем забыть. Но сначала нужно уладить проблему.  
\- Сколько? - спросил он, вспоминая, сколько у него осталось на счету.  
Мужчина не стал делать вид, что не понял вопроса. Сумму он назвал с готовностью. И Имс понял, почему. Она превышала все, что оставалось у него в банке. Все, что он вообще мог собрать. Пожалуй, будь у него время, он что-нибудь придумал бы. Но такие ребята ждать наверняка не станут.  
Лисоподобный незнакомец смотрел на него с терпеливым ожиданием, и Имс понял: он прекрасно знает, что денег ему не дадут. Оставалось только гадать, на что он вообще рассчитывал.  
\- У меня нет столько.  
\- Очень жаль. Карточный долг - дело святое. Особенно такой долг.  
\- Неужели для тебя это большие деньги? Уверен, ты на булавки больше тратишь.  
Телохранители шевельнулись, но хозяин успокоил их жестом.  
\- Но все же это мои деньги. И я хочу их вернуть.  
\- У меня столько нет, - повторил Имс. - Можешь меня пытать, можешь резать. И я вообще сомневаюсь, что Гэри мог проиграть столько. Откуда мне знать, что ты не врешь?  
\- Можем позвонить, поговоришь с Гэри лично. Он славный парень, Гэри. Но плохой игрок и выбирает соперников не своего уровня. Все говорил про какую-то схему, над которой долго работал и которая поможет ему выиграть.  
Имс прикрыл глаза. На Гэри это было похоже. Он был поглощен поиском волшебного рецепта, который позволит обыграть кого угодно.  
\- Так чего ты сюда приперся? - спросил он, не открывая глаза. - Денег у меня нет, сам знаешь. Если хочешь, могу отдать по частям. Но ты же не согласишься?  
\- Не соглашусь, точно. Поэтому предлагаю альтернативный способ оплаты.  
Имс насторожился.  
\- Это какой же?  
\- Не тот, о котором ты подумал. Но с твоей профессией он связан. Точнее, с одним из клиентов. Артур Каллахан, помнишь его?  
Имс понял, что ни разу не спрашивал у клиентов фамилии. И в списке у него значились два Артура. Но он сразу понял, о ком идет речь. Было интересно, чем именно занимается клиент? Любопытство губительно.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, кто мой клиент?  
\- Мы следим за ним, и ты попал в поле зрения. Представляешь, как я удивился, когда оказалось, что и Гэри тебя знает.  
\- Еще бы, - сквозь зубы сказал Имс. - Такой шанс...  
\- Нельзя упустить, - подхватил гость.- Так что я предлагаю тебе сделку: в следующий свой рабочий визит ты заберешь у Каллахана одну вещь. Отдашь мне. Все, Гэри свободен.  
\- Артур не дурак, поймет, кто эту вещь забрал.  
\- Конечно, поймет. Наверняка разозлится. Может, даже придет за тобой. Но это будут уже не мои проблемы. Хотя можешь попробовать меня ему сдать. Будет уже без разницы. Ну, что скажешь на это?  
\- Скажу нет. Я не занимаюсь воровством.  
\- Выбор у тебя невелик. Или это - или Гэри от меня уже не уйдет. Или уйдет, но без рук. Или без ног. Я еще не решил.  
\- Твои дешевые запугивания на меня не действуют.  
\- Может быть. Но я так и поступлю. Ничего личного, но твой парень должен был знать, с кем связывается и чем ему это грозит. Он выбрал не свою лигу.  
Гость, так и не назвавший своего имени, был спокоен и ждал, когда Имс примет единственное возможное решение. Он знал, что другого и быть не может. И Имс сам это знал. Даже безмолвные бодигарды у дверей знали, что он согласится. Но он все тянул время. Мелькнула подленькая мысль бросить Гэри на произвол судьбы, но Имс понял: он не поступит так, просто не сможет.  
И словно почувствовав окончательность его решения мужчина протянул конверт.  
\- Здесь все, что тебе нужно знать.

***

За следующие несколько дней Имс извелся. Он плохо спал и почти ничего не ел. Всего раз ему дали поговорить по телефону с Гэри, который безостановочно просил прощения. В его голосе Имс расслышал безмолвную просьбу о помощи, отчего поплохело еще больше.  
Каждый день звонил оставшийся безымянным мужчина, вежливо осведомляясь, не слышно ли что-нибудь про его заказ. Имс отвечал отрицательно. Артур не торопился звонить. И в глубине души Имс боялся, что клиент не позвонит вовсе. Раз этот парень следил за Артуром, не могла ли сложиться обратная ситуация? Вдруг Артур уже знает, что у него побывали гости?  
Если так, то Имс не стал бы его винить. Такому исходу он был бы даже рад: не нужно ничего решать.  
Но Артур все же позвонил, через неделю после визита гостя. Имсу стоило немалых сил сыграть роль самого себя, самую трудную за все время постельной карьеры.  
И впервые Имс десять минут стоял перед дверью, не решаясь позвонить. На ум приходило выражение "поворотный момент". Пока Артур не открыл дверь, была возможность уйти. И пусть с ним делают, что хотят.  
"Не только с тобой", - шепнул внутренний голос. Имс нажал на кнопку звонка, боясь передумать.  
Артур втащил его в квартиру. После первого раза он никогда больше не просил Имса о стриптизе и вообще не разменивался на прелюдию. Секс стал быстрым и торопливым поначалу и медленным и прочувствованным после.  
Имс захлопнул за собой дверь и потянулся расстегнуть рубашку клиента. Тот пятился в спальню, ведя за собой. Губы прижались к шее - тот максимум нежности, который Артур позволял себе в обращении с хастлером. Имс ответил таким же поцелуем, старясь не показывать охватившей его нервной дрожи.  
Он с ужасом понял, что у него не встанет. На Артура у него вставало всегда, они по иронии судьбы подходили друг другу даже по темпераменту. Но сейчас ему хотелось обнять Артура и рассказать ему обо всем. "Знаешь, а я пообещал кое-что украсть у тебя. Но ты мне дорог, как-то так получилось. Так что давай вместе подумаем, что делать, потому что я, черт возьми, не хочу тебя потерять".  
Артура у него никогда и не было, напомнил он себе. И это не киношная история, которая заканчивается хэппи-эндом.  
Имс отбросил прочь посторонние мысли и толкнул Артура на кровать. А потом лег сам, нырнул в подставленные объятья.  
Словно в оправдание, он старался быть нежным и заботливым. Почти довел Артура до оргазма во время подготовки, потом успокаивал его, лаская и целуя тело, и снова толкался в него пальцами, массируя простату короткими жесткими движениями. Когда Артур кончил, захлебываясь от стонов, Имс уткнулся в его плечо, целуя и слизывая солоноватые капельки пота.  
\- Ты не кончил, - сказал Артур, отдышавшись.  
\- Но ведь мы только начали, да?  
Артур не ответил. Он уперся рукой в грудь Имсу, опрокидывая его на постель.  
Тот ожидал, что Артур устроится верхом, поэтому не удивился, когда тот надел ему презерватив. Но искренне изумился, когда он опустился ниже.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- То, что хотел сделать с первой встречи.  
Артур провел языком по его пенису, от яичек к головке.  
\- У тебя потрясающий член.  
У Имса перехватило дыхание. Расширившимися глазами он наблюдал, как Артур медленно заглатывает головку. До этого момента он сомневался в том, что сможет возбудиться сегодня. Но сейчас позабыл об этом, осталось только скользящее прикосновение языка и глубина горла. Имс жалел, что не может почувствовать тепло рта Артура, не воспринимает ничего из-за проклятой резинки. С другой стороны, тогда он и вовсе сошел бы с ума. Даже сейчас ласки были умопомрачительно прекрасными. Имс не заметил, как толкнулся глубже. Артур принял его, впустил так глубоко, как мог. И если ласки его губ и языка оставались смазанными, приглушенными, то прикосновение умелых пальцев, теребящих яички, Имс прочувствовал в полной мере.  
Он задыхался от накативших ощущений, и, хотя хотелось отдаться им, закрыть глаза, он смотрел, не отрываясь, как ему отсасывает самый прекрасный человек на свете. Челка Артура, растрепавшаяся и влажная от пота, упала на лоб. Имс отвел ее интимным жестом любовника.  
\- Ты прекрасен.  
Слова вырвались сами. Артур вскинул глаза, и Имс уловил в них ласковую улыбку. Он подумал, что запомнит ее навсегда.  
Позже, лежа рядом с Артуром, он спросил:  
\- А ты правда хотел мне отсосать?  
\- Да. Делать минет красивому парню ничуть не хуже, чем его получать.  
\- Так ты считаешь меня красивым?  
\- Естественно. Иначе я бы тебя не позвал.  
Палец Артура обвел лицо женщины на его левом плече.  
\- Все эти тату смотрятся вызывающе. Но тебе идет. Придает индивидуальность.  
\- Тебе только это во мне нравится? Татушки?  
Артур остановил взгляд на его лице, на губах. На секунду Имсу показалось, что сейчас он наклонится и поцелует, но Артур ничего подобного не сделал.  
\- Нет. Не только это.  
\- Хорошо. А то я уже собирался покрыть себя тату с головы до ног.  
\- Я бы вызвал Зомби-боя, если бы мне этого хотелось.  
\- У тебя есть его телефон? Он мой идеал.  
Он потянулся к Артуру, но тот увернулся от его рук.  
\- Я в душ. Потом продолжим.  
Имс изобразил сожаление, но, как только за Артуром закрылась дверь, это выражение сползло с его лица. Он поднялся и начал быстро одеваться. Вернулась нервная дрожь и муторное ощущение себя предателем.  
В конверте, который передали раньше, было несколько цветных снимков, явно фрагментов больших фотографий: серебристый кейс, - и схема, изображающая какое-то устройство.  
\- Это то, что находится внутри, - пояснил мужчина с лисьим лицом. - Убедись, что внутри именно оно.  
\- Это бомба?  
Его вопрос мужчину позабавил.  
\- Нет. Разве что в метафорическом смысле. Не бойся, не взорвется.  
Имс глянул на снимки только мельком, он и так прекрасно помнил этот кейс, видел его пару раз в квартире Артура, но никакого значения не придал: вещь как вещь.  
И сегодня, нежась после секса рядом с Артуром, он успел заметить угол серебристого чемодана рядом с рабочим столом.  
Одеваясь, он взглянул на часы. Артур любил поплескаться, намывался тщательно и наверняка еще дезинфицировался. Времени было предостаточно, но Имс все равно спешил. Он оделся за пару минут, пригладил волосы и обулся. И только потом подошел к столу.  
Застежки кейса легко поддались. Имс бросил взгляд внутрь и тут же закрыл его. Быстро, чтобы не передумать, подхватил его и вышел, плотно прикрыв дверь спальни.  
Замешкался, разбираясь с замками. И замер, услышав за спиной резкий сухой щелчок.  
Уже зная, что увидит, Имс обернулся.  
Артур подошел неслышно: если бы не звук передернутого затвора, Имс его и не заметил бы. Тот стоял в дверях гостиной, в одном только полотенце, зато правую руку продолжал неестественно вытянутый силуэт пистолета с глушителем. Дуло недвусмысленно указывало ему в голову. Имс понятия не имел, как у Артура с меткостью, но отчего-то был уверен, что тот не промахнется. Он подумал об этом и не испугался: если Артур не убил его сразу, значит, вряд ли соберется теперь.  
\- Ты сегодня быстро, - заметил он.  
\- Хотел предложить присоединиться. Поставь кейс.  
Имс, не спуская с него взгляда, опустил свою ношу на пол и подтолкнул в его сторону.  
\- Выстрелишь?  
\- Следовало бы.  
Артур забрал чемодан, не опуская пистолет и держась от Имса на такой дистанции, что выбить оружие тот не мог при всем желании.  
\- Прости, - сказал Имс. Так мерзко, как в этот момент, он себя никогда не чувствовал. Губы Артура превратились в тонкую злую полоску, а глаза заледенели. Имс, пожалуй, предпочел бы, чтобы в него выстрелили в этот момент, чем стоять перед ним вот так.  
Объяснения наверняка все испортили бы, но он все же сказал:  
\- У меня не было выбора. Я не хотел, прости.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
Это был не пустой вопрос. Артур действительно ждал ответа.  
Со стороны они, наверное, выглядели нелепо: Имс полностью одетый у дверей, напротив него обнаженный Артур с пистолетом и чемоданчиком. Но Имсу было не до смеха.  
\- Из-за моего брата. Он игрок. Картежник. Играет постоянно. Изредка ему везет, но чаще он проигрывает.  
Он прислонился к стене: всплеск адреналина прошел, и навалилась неприятная слабость. На Артура смотреть не хотелось, но Имс заставил себя встретить его взгляд.  
\- Недавно Гэри проиграл снова. Я хотел заплатить за него, как обычно, но на этот раз у меня столько нет. Мне предложили оплатить натурой. Вынести чемодан. Они следили за тобой и знали, что ты меня иногда приглашаешь. Вышли на Гэри и пригласили его в игру. Он снова проиграл. Так что мне поставили ультиматум: или несу им это, или они разберутся с Гэри.  
Артур молчал.  
\- Извини, - наконец произнес Имс. - Я не стал бы этого делать. Я воровством не промышляю. Тем более ничего не стал бы брать у тебя. Но я не хочу, чтобы с Гэри что-то случилось. Он непутевый, но он мой брат.  
\- Сколько тебе пообещали?  
Имс назвал сумму. По язвительной улыбке Артура понял: продешевил.  
\- Ты хоть знаешь, что собирался вынести?  
Имс помотал головой.  
\- И наверняка не узнаю.  
\- Имя заказчика?  
\- Он не представился. Мужик под сорок, невысокий и ухоженный. На лису похож.  
Артур кивнул, узнавая описание.  
\- Стрелять будешь?  
\- Не буду.  
Артур опустил пистолет.  
\- Ты и так свое получишь. Не от меня, так от своего заказчика.  
Имс кивнул, отлепляясь от стены.  
\- Наверное, просить о помощи глупо?  
\- Это не киносказка, Имс. Богач не возьмет благородную проститутку под свое крыло.  
\- Я прошу не для себя.  
Имса захлестнуло отчаяние. Просить о помощи было бессмысленно, но и вернуться ни с чем он не мог. Подумал о том, чем это обернется для Гэри, и его затошнило. Он даже сделал к Артуру шаг, собираясь просить его, умолять, встать на колени, если потребуется. Но тот вскинул оружие.  
\- Выметайся.  
Имс опомнился, стало стыдно за свою готовность унизиться. Нервно усмехнулся и поднял ладони.  
\- Ладно.  
Разобравшись с замками, он приоткрыл дверь. Не удержался и оглянулся, чтобы в последний раз посмотреть на Артура. С блестевшей от воды кожей, в полотенце, опоясывавшем стройные бедра, тот казался недосягаемым. Совсем не уровня Имса.  
А еще он выглядел потерянным и беззащитным, словно утратившим свою броню. Наверное, Артур не ожидал, что Имс оглянется, иначе непременно спрятал бы это выражение лица.  
Имс улыбнулся ободряюще и вышел.

***

В больнице было невыносимо скучно. Поначалу боль в руке, ребрах и затылке вносила разнообразие, но скоро Имс к ней привык. Ему ничего не оставалось, как часами разглядывать потолок. Стоило приподнять голову, казалось, что он на бешеной карусели: подкатывала дурнота, мир перед глазами начинал вертеться. Никогда еще он не чувствовал себя таким слабаком. Зато живым, утешал он себя. Дней пять он дергался от каждого шороха, но никто не торопился его добивать.  
Имса не навещал никто, кроме врачей и медсестер, поэтому он удивился, когда на шестой день к нему заглянул посетитель. И еще меньше он ожидал увидеть Артура с букетом в руках.  
Тот смотрелся в общей палате чужеродно. Пока он шел к Имсу, пациенты провожали его глазами. Сосед сложил газету и с любопытством уставился на них. Артур задернул шторы, окружавшие постель Имса, отрезая их от остального помещения.  
До его прихода Имс дремал, и теперь удивленно таращился на визитера, неуверенный, что тот реален.  
\- Я только что видел тебя во сне, - сообщил он.  
Артур подошел ближе, обдав его чистым запахом одеколона и сладким ароматом лилий. Поискал, куда поставить букет, и просто положил на подоконник.  
\- Сон в руку.  
\- Пришел меня добить?  
\- Пришел узнать, как ты себя чувствуешь. За этим ведь навещают больных?  
\- Обычно да.  
Повисла пауза. Артур поставил стул рядом с изголовьем и сел, аккуратно разгладив брюки на коленях. Имс смотрел на него и не мог наглядеться. Несколько дней он умирал от скуки и апатии, а сейчас чувствовал себя как никогда бодрым.  
\- У тебя сломана рука?  
Артур заметил неловко лежащее поверх одеяла левое запястье в гипсе.  
\- Ага, - радостно подтвердил Имс, - и два ребра. И еще сотрясение мозга. Не так уж много, если подумать.  
\- А твой брат?  
Радости как не бывало. Имс постарался пожать плечами.  
\- Не знаю, что с ним. Мне даже не дали дойти до дома, избили около подъезда. Кому-то я успел врезать, но потом меня оприходовали.  
\- Извини.  
\- За что?  
\- За это.  
Артур неопределенно обвел жестом постель с лежащим на нем больным.  
\- Ребята немного переборщили.  
Имс переваривал его слова.  
\- То есть это были твои люди?  
\- Да.  
Настроение Имса снова сменилось, на этот раз на злость.  
\- Доволен?  
Артур смотрел на него удивленно.  
\- Ты о чем?  
\- Отомстил? Доволен?  
\- Это была не месть. Ты вроде хотел помощи. Я тебе помог.  
\- Избив меня до полусмерти?  
\- Если бы это не сделал я, сделал бы твой наниматель. И без всяких "полу".  
Имс не мог понять, говорит он серьезно или издевается.  
Артур вдруг наклонился и поправил подушку. Заботливо разгладил одеяло. И повторил еще раз, не глядя ему в глаза:  
\- Извини. У меня тоже не было выбора. Или так, или ждать, пока тебя убьют. Я с тобой разделался, так что ты уже никому не интересен. Я оплачу твое лечение. Договорюсь, чтобы перевели в отдельную палату.  
Имс вцепился в его рукав, не давая уйти. Развернул к себе за подбородок.  
И как он сразу не заметил, что глаза у Артура покраснели от бессонницы? Тот смотрел с напряженным ожиданием, словно ему и в самом деле было важно прощение.  
Имс за подбородок потянул его вниз, к себе, и поцеловал.  
Артур вздохнул удивленно, но тут же ответил, поглаживая Имса по волосам. Скользнул губами по его переносице вверх и коснулся по очереди правого и левого века. Имс зажмурился от щекочущей ласки, улыбаясь. Он поймал руку Артура и прижал ее к губам.  
\- Поверить не могу. Все как в кино, - пробормотал он.  
\- Мне тоже верится с трудом.  
\- Разве ты не за этим пришел? Разве я не пленил тебя своей красотой?  
\- Вообще-то я пришел, чтобы извиниться и предложить работу. Мы давно искали человека с богатыми актерскими данными.  
\- Я бы с радостью, вот только у меня есть дело…  
\- Твой брат? Я его видел, когда навещал нашего общего друга.  
\- Он в порядке?  
\- Друг - нет. Гэри - да. Правда, понятия не имею, где он сейчас. Думал, он к тебе заглянет. А ты уверен, что хочешь его найти?  
Имс попытался кивнуть, но голова закружилась. Пережидая приступ дурноты с закрытыми глазами, он сказал:  
\- Я, наверное, мазохист. Но не могу просто так его бросить. Как только выберусь отсюда, займусь его поисками.  
Посмотрел на Артура.  
\- Тому, кто захочет со мной быть, придется к этому привыкнуть.  
Артур молчал бесконечные несколько секунд. А потом сказал, будто ставя точку:  
\- Мы с этим разберемся.  
Он коснулся его губ и поднялся:  
\- Пойду поговорю с врачом про отдельную палату.  
\- Подожди, я хочу еще кое-что знать.  
Артур показал, что слушает.  
\- Почему ты… Нет, не так. Как вообще получилось, что ты здесь, что у нас… Просто я не самая завидная партия. Сам понимаешь, почему.  
Артур посмотрел на него с укоризной.  
\- Ну Имс. Ты же смотришь фильмы, мог бы и сам ответить. Принцы всегда выбирают золушек.  
\- То ли обрадоваться, то ли оскорбиться, - пробормотал Имс.  
Артур наградил его такой редкой и потому такой желанной улыбкой.  
\- У тебя будет много времени впереди, чтобы разобраться.


End file.
